Apokalipsis
by Kukuranger
Summary: "Tolong jaga Yuuma untukku." ・ AU ・ /Shounen-Ai/ ― [Assassination Classroom X Digimon Savers]


"Selamat pagi, Profesor Suguru."

Mulutnya terbiasa mengucapkan salam senada di setiap harinya, pada sosok yang masuk melewati pintu berjenis oak usang sembari tersenyum lembut. Membawa seboks penuh alat-alat yang hanya dimengerti para pendalam profesi.

"Selamat pagi, Yuuma. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Mungkin. Nyenyak." mahkota eboni bergerak naik turun, kemudian disusuri lima jari terampil sehingga pipinya semakin berwarna.

Pertama yang dikeluarkan adalah solder timah sebesar mesin jahit portabel. Masih baru dan mulus. Sisanya ditebar di atas meja, berbenturan nyaring ketika timbal beradu dengan permukaan bijih besi.

"Masih berapa lama lagi sampai kakiku selesai diperbaiki?"

"Tidak akan lama lagi."

Suguru duduk di ujung tempat tidur empuk. Satu-satunya perangkat mewah dalam ruangan berkonstruksi kayu. Beberapa bagiannya mungkin sudah lapuk dan siap roboh (tapi anak itu menyukai wangi mahoni, dan keberadaannya tidak boleh terlalu mencolok.)

Selain layak dan nyaman, ruangan tersebut mengalihkan banyak hal buruk jauh di atas cerobong—asap busuk menusuk yang mengajak paru-paru bekerja keras hingga level paling keterlaluan.

Tubuh ringkih kembali terbaring setelah dituntut untuk rileks. Mengembalikan napas yang sempat terputus-putus. Mengambil alih area tungkai, sang profesional mulai beraksi bersama perangkat-perangkat bising.

"Profesor. Tadi malam, aku bermimpi."

Di tengah kesibukan, lensa topas mendelik tertarik, "Oh, ya? Mimpi yang bagaimana?"

.

"Aku tidak ingat."

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei **  
Digimon Savers** (c) Hongo Akiyoshi

 _Steampunk. Sci-fi. Dark. Headcanon. Boy x Boy. Handicap Fetish.  
_

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Tidak ada yang menyukai untuk hidup di dalam nuansa apokaliptik. Dengan udara yang semakin menipis akibat dijajah hasil pembakaran mesin-mesin uap. Manusia dan jumlahnya sudah semakin sedikit, itupun harus pasrah diburu robot-robot hasil eksperimen pemerintah yang trauma akan kudeta pemerintahan lama.

Kemudian rakyatnya harus menjadi korban kegilaan asumsi, menggelikan.

Dunia nyata dewasa ini sangat kontras daripada gambar-gambar di dalam sebuah buku. Yang menyediakan pemandangan alam hijau penuh pepohonan, sang ratu jahat, apel beracun, beserta tujuh kurcaci pekerja keras.

"Kau menyukai bacaan itu, Yuuma?"

Gelengan samar, "Putri Salju. Aku hanya membaca. Tidak paham definisi suka."

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau rajin membacanya, artinya kau suka. Apa ada bagian yang menarik perhatianmu?" Suguru sudah selesai dengan aktivitas di hari itu. Hanya tengah mengelap daerah buku-buku jari yang sempat terciprat oli.

"Ini. Saat pangeran berhasil membangunkan sang putri dengan ciuman dari bibirnya." telunjuknya menujukkan ilustrasi sederhana dari lembar halaman terakhir.

"Lalu akhirnya sang putri terbangun karena kekuatan cinta pangeran."

Irisan emasnya melebar sesaat sebelum menukik jauh ke bawah, sorotnya meredup, "Gakuhou tidak mencintaiku."

Dilangkahkan kaki ke sudut tempat tidur Yuuma. Pria berusia hampir tiga kali lipat tersenyum seraya menyambar helai kelam dalam buku jeriji seperti kebiasaannya. Teksturnya lembut menggelitik. Candu. Jika nekat merasakan halus permukaan area lainnya, Suguru yakin dia akan tergelincir bebas.

"Gakuhou selalu mencintaimu. Buktinya dia sering menciummu."

"Tapi tidak di bibir. Itu mungkin kenapa sampai sekarang aku belum bisa terbangun." ujung bibirnya mengembang. Teramat manis, "Ini teoriku sendiri."

"Sudah, ayo istirahat lagi. Jangan sampai kau lelah dan rusak."

"Kalau aku tertidur lama. Apa Gakuhou akan pulang dari gedung utama untuk menciumku di bibir. Supaya aku bisa terbangun?"

Terlihat angguk yakin, "Aku yakin dia akan melakukan apapun bahkan kalau perlu lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Karena dia lebih mencintaimu dari pangeran manapun."

Yuuma tidak menyembunyikan senyuman mendengarnya.

"Apa profesor juga mencintaiku?"

* * *

.

.

.

Telinganya mendengar banyak cerita.

Bahwa ada burung-burung bercicit untuk menyambut pagi. Bahwa ada sinar terik menyengat pemberian mentari. Namun yang sering dilihatnya hanya lampu minyak yang seringkali padam serta bunyi gerigi penghancur gendang telinga. Memandang langit melalui teleskop manual yang disediakan untuk mengusir bosan juga sama saja, hanya ada tumpukan berwarna abu-abu gelap menggantung di udara. Bukan awan. Dilansir sebagai asap hasil bakaran pabrik.

Madu cantik bersirobok dengan hijau tua, tidak berhasil mendefinisi arah pandang dan sirat di antara keduanya.

"Gakuhou?"

"Dia masih harus berjuang di gedung pusat. Sebagai pemimpin proyek tanggung jawabnya sangat besar."

"Hari ini tidak ada perintah untuk memperbaikiku? Aku sudah lama berusaha diperbaiki. Jika selesai, aku bisa menemui Gakuhou sendiri."

"Yuuma..." ingin sekali pria itu mengatakan sesuatu, namun selalu tercekat, "Kakimu rusak cukup parah. Akan butuh waktu."

"Satu tahun. Dua tahun. Bukan masalah. Asal Profesor bersamaku, rasanya semua seperti cepat sekali. Belum sempurna juga tidak masalah, aku akan meminta Gakuhou menggendongku, kami akan bersama-sama mengendarai kuda putih."

"Bukannya adegan itu tidak ada dalam cerita Putri Salju?"

"Profesor bicara apa? Tentu saja ada. Putri salju terbangun kemudian dibawa pangeran ke istana dengan kuda putihnya. Apa halamannya ada yang tercecer?"

Suguru mengangguk puas. Sangat.

"Ya. Halaman terakhirnya tidak lengkap. Akan kubelikan yang baru untukmu setelah aku selesai membaca Homunculus."

Bibir merah muda mungil mengerucut, menimbulkan gemas, "Kupikir. Sudah setahun lebih sejak buku itu diterbitkan."

"Mungkin kita memang membutuhkan bacaan baru."

Gelak tawa keduanya beradu sempurna. Tidak butuh penjabaran arti cinta saat bibir mereka menempel sekilas.

* * *

.

.

.

Kamar itu jauh di bawah tanah. Tempat pengungsian rahasia para manusia yang selamat, juga robot-robot yang telah disumpah setia—atau diancam—demi membantu sisa-sisa kehidupan di dalamnya. Dia tidak tahu.

Bahwasanya tersiar kabar. Sudah tidak ada pemilik napas utuh di atas permukaan tanah termasuk anggota-anggota pemerintah biadab. Semua di sana sudah dikuasai rongsokan tanpa otak yang hanya bertekuk lutut pada satu kekuatan absolut. Raja tiran yang dulunya adalah manusia.

Sedangkan para ilmuwan diburu untuk kepentingan lain. Mereka akan disekap untuk dimanfaatkan dalam upaya _maintenance_ atau _upgrade_ , terutama yang terlampau cerdas seperti Suguru dan Gakuhou. Dimana salah satunya masih nekat memperjuangkan populasi manusia tanpa menyerah. Menantang sembilan puluh persen entitas penguasa dan sepercik peluang untuk kembali menikmati sinar mentari cerah.

Dia juga tidak perlu tahu.

Sementara Suguru sudah lelah. Lebih memilih berbaur dengan segelintir penghuni kulit ari bumi sebagai rakyat jelata. Mengganti perban dan _chip_. Menulis rekapitulasi pekerjaannya yang dilakukan hampir setiap hari dalam sebuah notes. Sesak dengan kosakata medis tingkat tinggi, tidak akan ada yang paham maksudnya.

Dilihat seksama sekali lagi. Perban itu menutup ujung tungkai yang hanya berhenti pada bagian lutut. Sedari awal tidak ada yang diperbaiki di sana. Semua hanya akal-akalan agar dia tetap berbahagia dengan imajinasinya tanpa mengetahui pahitnya fakta.

Sementara sebuah _chip_ tipis dibutuhkan untuk mengganti sedikit demi sedikit memori otaknya. Dikerjakan tanpa rasa sakit bersama lorazepam, obat bius dalam operasi-operasi ringan. Suguru tidak hanya berbakat menjadi seorang profesor, namun penulis naskah merangkap pemain drama. Seorang jenius dan peranannya yang hebat demi menyelamatkan putra mahkota yang sekarat, entah akibat menentang pembantaian massal manusia yang didalangi pihak raja atau karena diam-diam menjalin hubungan cinta terlarang dengan seseorang yang jauh lebih tua.

 _Juga demi janji itu._

Sebaiknya dia tidak usah tahu.

* * *

.

.

.

"Profesor akan pergi? ke tempat Gakuhou?"

Di tangannya terbuka sebuah buku cerita. Jika sudah habis nanti, mungkin anak itu akan berceloteh tentang sepatu kaca dan harapan-harapannya untuk bisa berdansa dengan sang pangeran impian. Tentu setelah ada jari-jari kaki yang mampu dirasakan oleh syarafnya yang entah kapan.

Atau tidak akan pernah sama sekali.

Anggukan mantap, "Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Tolong sampaikan selamat malam. Aku mencintainya."

Tambahkan profesi lain. Suguru juga seorang guru yang luar biasa.

"Akan kuberitahu padanya dengan senang hati."

Pemilik helai _burgundy_ pamit bersama seikat bunga krisan putih, meninggalkan putri tidur yang telah menyapa alam mimpi. Sebuah kecupan ringan pada bibir sebelum pria itu menghilang di balik pintu oak usang.

* * *

 _._

 _The song is ended, but the melody lingers on._

Asano Gakuhou

1945 ~ 1986

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

* Homunculus (science fiction work by James Blaylock; 1986)


End file.
